Alright
by dayglo1
Summary: 11th in my POV series. This one's Carol.


Title: Alright  
  
Summary: I don't wanna be the one/ The one who's always left undone/ Losing more and more/ I'm drained of everything/ I'm falling down  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Song's not mine either. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me.  
  
Feedback: Makes me very, very happy.  
  
Author's Note: 11th in my POV Series. This one's Carol. I know, it's been a long time, hopefully you guys still remember these. The rest of this series (and the rest of my fic) can be found at my website: http://www.geocities.com/dayglo1983  
  
  
I don't wanna be the one  
The one who's always left behind  
  
  
I watch as Sarah packs up the last of her stuff in our apartment. We'd graduated from Georgetown two weeks ago, and she'ss already leaving, going all the way to Oregon for a job.  
  
  
Will there ever come a day  
When I can turn around and say  
It's all right now  
  
  
After Sarah leaves, I wander around the apartment, wondering what I'm supposed to do now. I was able to find a job in the District, but I don't really enjoy it all that much. I can't help but think that this isn't what I want. If this is the first day of the rest of my life, then I'd really rather everything just stop right now, at this moment.  
  
  
It's all right now, yeah, yeah  
It's all right now  
  
  
For the next several years, I work at my job, bored out of my skull. I get my masters and meet Jason.  
  
  
I don't wanna be the one  
The one who's always left undone  
  
  
I finally leave the apartment that I had once shared with Sarah and move in with Jason. He says he loves me, but his "love" is oftentimes frightening. Still, it's not as though anything better has come along.  
  
  
Losing more and more  
I'm drained of everything  
I'm falling down  
  
  
Then, one night he totally loses his temper and slaps me across the face. I'm stunned. I head towards the door, ready to leave, when he stops me, tells me he's sorry, he loves me, it'll never happen again. I hesitate, but then realize I have no where else to go. And so I stay.  
  
  
I'll go see through in the sun saying  
It's all right now  
  
  
Of course, it does happen again. And again, and again, and again. And still I stay, until one night I end up in the hospital.  
  
  
It's all right now, yeah, yeah  
It's all right now  
  
  
I'm in the hospital for a week, but I convince myself everything's okay, 'cause when I'm released, I still have my job, some friends moved my stuff into their apartment and there's no visible scars. Plus, I never see Jason again.  
  
  
Waiting, watching, restoration for those who stay  
Waving to those that walk away  
  
  
I live with my friends for a couple more years, although they too eventually move out, getting married, getting better jobs, getting lives that I can't even imagine.  
  
  
I don't wanna be the one, huh  
If I could only see it  
If I could only feel it  
Will there ever come a day  
  
  
I act as though everything is fine, but really I'm frantically searching for something different, something better. Something that makes me feel alive. Then, one day a friend tells me that in New Hampshire they're looking for people for a presidential campaign. Without a second thought, I pack up everything and leave.  
  
  
It's all right now  
It's all right now, yeah, yeah  
It's all right now  
  
  
I walk nervously into the campaign headquarters. I had dropped off my resume a couple of days ago and this morning a woman named Margaret called me in for an interview. I almost didn't go, I can't possibly expect them to actually give me a job.   
  
  
It's all right now  
It's all right now, yeah, yeah  
It's all right now  
  
  
I find Margaret and the interview actually seems to go well. She asks about my experience as an assistant and looks over my resume again. Finally, she looks up at me and smiles, and to my surprise, tells me she has just the job for me.  
  
  
It's all right now  
It's all right now, yeah, yeah  
  
  
Margaret leads me to a cubicle and raps lightly on the wall. A red-haired woman looks up at us expectantly. Margaret pulls me forward, "Ms. Cregg, this is Carol, she's your new assistant."  
  
  
It's all right now  
  
Finis 


End file.
